


Влюблена в НАУКУ

by AVO_Cor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humor, Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это жестоко, когда оказывается, что твоя девушка уже давно состоит в близких отношениях с НАУКОЙ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влюблена в НАУКУ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In love with SCIENCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152219) by [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae). 



> работа с ЗФБ 2016 в команде WTF Villains 2016

[](http://imgur.com/9BcVqUW)

[](http://imgur.com/UhhaTvs)

[](http://imgur.com/vhBJaRt)

[](http://imgur.com/dr4Zg1b)

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Вла for helping me edit this piece


End file.
